pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 32 - The Sting Of Betrayal
"So that's Helix." thought Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "So Helix how have you been?" asked Timothy "I been good...though I’ve been recovering from the scar's you and Kysis left me with." smiled Helix "So tell me Helix...how did you survive Kysis's Chakra Blitz Ball. I'm sure that that attack hit you head own." smiled Timothy "Wouldn't you really like to know.?” asked Helix "Actually yea...you took a direct hit from one of Kysis's Blitz Ball's and survived. That's not something any ordinary person could do." smiled Timothy "Well you took on several and survived so it would be of no importance." noted Helix "I guess so...anyway I guess it's time we get down to our battle." laughed Timothy as he waved around his rib bone. "Maybe, but first let me ask you something." said Helix "Sure." shrugged Timothy "Aren't you the least bit curious on how we were able to penetrate the wall's of the village, while they were heavily guarded and got into the village?" asked Helix "Not really, but how?" asked Timothy Helix pointed his finger at something behind of Timothy so they turned around and look. When they turned around they saw that Jeena had a kunai knife to Shia's neck ready to slash her throat. "Shia!" shouted Alice "Chu!" shouted Kim "So it was you Jeena?" asked Timothy "Yes it was me. I set Paper Bomb's underneath the village wall's to destroy them." smiled Jeena "But why?" asked Shia "Don't play dumb with me. I've worked with you for the last ten year's and I’ve had to do everything you told me to." snarled Jeena "But what does that have to with your betraying the village?" asked Shia "Because you shouldn't have been Hoshikage…I should have been." snarled Jeena "Well that's not my problem...your father choose me to be the next Hoshikage personally because he knew you couldn't handle the job." reminded Shia "How dare you say that...you come into our home and then you take my parent's from me." snarled Jeena as he pushed the kunai closer against Shia's neck. "That's not true I didn't take your parent's from you. They choose me to become the Hoshikage because of your inexperience. You were always childish when it came down to stuff and they thought that it would be better if I were to become Hoshikage." explained Shia "No you stole them from me. Ever since you came into our home they spent allot more time around you than they did me. It was like I didn't even exist anymore!” shouted Jeena "Your parent's loved your Jeena and you know that." retorted Shia "This is a very entertaining drama scene...I wonder what will happen next." snickered Helix "I going to kill Shia Hidan...that's what's going to happen next." smiled Jeena as she moved the blade from her next and raised it into the air. All of a sudden Timothy threw his rib bone and hit Jeena’s hand causing Jeena to drop the Kunai. Shia then quickly grabbed Jeena’s hand flipped her causing her to land in front Helix. "Thanks’ Timothy." said Shia "No problem…I knew that bone would come in handy for something." laughed Timothy as he looked as Helix and Jeena. "Are you ok Shia?' asked Alice "Yea I’m fine. Jeena how could you do this me to this village?” asked Shia "I'm tired of you ordering me around all the time. I'm going to put a end to you today Shia and then I’m going to take your place as the new Hoshikage of the Shadow Village." smiled Jeena as she stood back up. "Out of all of the people in the village your one of the last people who I would've guess to betray us." said Shia "Well get over it." smiled Jeena "Well what do you say Timothy this little drama movie has been nice, but I’m ready to get what I came for." smiled Helix "Well let's get down to business. Alice, Jamie, Ash, Misty, Brock, Kachu, Nina, and Nikita protect Shia." ordered Timothy "No I can take care of myself. You all can take care of the rest." ordered Shia "You heard the lady then." smiled Timothy "Right." They all said "You be careful." smiled Alice as she kiss Timothy on his cheek. "You to." nodded Timothy "If your done." smiled Helix "Fine follow me." smiled Timothy an they both disappeared. "Jeena your going to pay of betraying me and the Hidden Shadow Village." snarled Shia as she stepped in front of everybody. "You can talk all you want Shia, but I’m going to kill you here today." smiled Jeena as she got ready to fight. "If that's how you feel then I won't hold back." snarled Shia as she got ready to fight. "Here they come!" shouted Jamie just as all of the ninja charged at them. ………………………………..... Meanwhile Timothy and Helix had just reached the top of Memory Cliff overlooking the entire Hidden Shadow Village. "Wow now this brings back memory's. I guess that's why they call it Memory Cliff." smiled Timothy as he looked over the edge at the village. "Don't worry the last memory you'll have is me extracting Kysis from you before you die." smiled Helix "Though it doesn't look like it at time's Helix time's have changed." smiled Timothy as he continued to look over the village. "So what." retorted Helix "I'm not the knuckle headed boy you faced four year's ago. I've become much more powerful and allot smarter to." grinned Timothy as he turned around toward Helix. "Don't worry I’ve gotten allot stronger to...you'll see once your in the afterlife." retorted Helix as he got ready to fight. "We'll see, but before today is done you'll see that I’m a force to be reckon with." laughed Timothy as he got ready to fight. Just then Timothy and Helix charged toward each other as they both threw their fist forward. To Be Continued................................... Category:Season 2 Content